


Alpha

by trohmancurls



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, No Dialogue, Protect, Storm - Freeform, Trohley - Freeform, Werewolf Joe Trohman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmancurls/pseuds/trohmancurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy returns to his place that he visits to escape his busy schedule, he knows this forest like the back of his hand - or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

The wind blew softly into the trees, the sound of leaves moving was music to Andy. He came out to the forest to escape his hectic life, it felt good to just sit and listen to nature. Andy was walking down his normal trail with his journal in hand. It was begging to get cloudy and dark. He ignored this sign to turn back home, he noticed a new trail he had never seen before. He cocked his head to the side and smiled, he loved how nature could surprise him every day; he thought he knew this forest like the back of his hand. Thunder rumbled across the sky and Andy pressed on, the wind picked up slightly. It began to sprinkle so he put his journal in his waistband on his back to protect it from getting ruined. Lightning flashed and Andy thought he saw a figure but he decided it was nothing and continued to explore this unknown area. 

It had gotten darker now and Andy was glad he brought his lighter, it took him a couple tries to get it light before he was successful. He decided it was best if he turned back before the storm got any stronger. He walked back the way he came, but this time he didn’t recognize anything. He didn’t understand how this could be, he hadn’t gone that far, and he hadn’t made any turns. The rain started to pick up so Andy found shelter under a tall tree with plenty of leaves to catch the rain from falling on him. He sat on the ground and he heart began to pick up, he felt nervous. Andy closed his eyes and told himself this was just another one of his trips to the forest to escape his busy life. Just then he heard a wolves howl. Andy’s head shot up and his heart began to pound, he knew there wasn’t wolves in this forest. 

Andy jumped up his journal falling out of the waistband of his shorts, he didn’t stop to pick it up. He pulled out his lighter and tried to light the way, failing to do so because of the rain he dropped the lighter abandoning it too. He held both of his arms out to hopefully stop himself from running into a tree due to the fact of low visibility. The rain was coming down hard now, he was soaked, cold, and terrified. As he ran he felt the ground come out from underneath him and he tumbled down a hill, he screamed as he toppled down into unknown darkness. His head hits something hard and he blacks out.

The moon was full, the night was cool but not cold. The air still smelled of rain, but the storm had passed. He had dried blood coming from his hairline dripping down the side of his face. Andy felt warm, his head still hurt, he didn’t open his eyes, he wasn’t sure if he was alive yet. He felt very warm on his right side, too warm. His eyes shot open and he seen thick brown curls, a man with a torn grey sweater on, and black jeans that were ripped at the bottom, he also wore no shoes. The man had his journal in his arms as he slept. Andy jumped up quickly and instantly regretted as he felt light headed and started fall, but the man quickly caught him. The man sat him down on the ground and when Andy’s vision came to he looked into his glowing yellow eyes. Andy said nothing, the wind blew softly and the curls on the man moved with it. 

The man gave Andy back his journal, he had claw marks in it, and frightened Andy took it from him. The moon seemed bigger and brighter now, Andy watched as this man sat almost dog like. He watched Andy as if he were his master. Confused Andy stood up and started to walk away from him and the man’s glowing yellow eyes watched him intently. Andy could see him better in the moonlight now, he had long, thick curls, hairy legs, and arms. The man slightly bit his bottom lip and Andy swore he saw a fang. He knew he had to get away from this thing. Andy started to back up faster but the man arched his back and his fingers all folded, his toes did the same, the man threw his head back and howled. Andy turned and ran but fell again, he was still weak. He seen a dark brown blob run past him, Andy looked down at his journal and slowly looked up to be eye to eye with a yellow eyed werewolf. The werewolf lowered its head to show that he was not a threat and Andy was the alpha. Andy got to his knees and put his arms around the wolf’s neck and nuzzled him. This was his wolf now, his name would be Joe.


End file.
